The Artificail Sun
by IlliannaIsis613
Summary: I all of a sudden got a muse one night to write a book a about a distorted future its a work in progress, so tell me what you think please. Its about new worlds, the Earth destroying itself, and a little bit of love!


Its 3098, a bad time for the human race

The Artificial Sun

Illianna Isis- The introduction to the end

Its 3098, and a bad time for the human race. They have slipped into a regression from the time before the progressive era. Yes it has changed but only technology wise. I am Illianna Isis I am from a different world where we weren't known for a million years only because of Doctor C.D. Debuckcherrie are we now alliances. The alliance won't last for much longer I am afraid General Thomas T. Glorcac of the Glorgacian Empire has become money hungry and powerful. He destroyed the landmass we once knew as the North continent afraid of his own downfall. I am not from Glorgac, but another part of the Chrystle Cove Galaxy called Arcadia in your language it means your own personal hell but it was heaven for our race.

I was the Queens daughter genetically engineered to be a Queen. I am as much of an organic life form as any of you I just came from a lab and a tube. I have 14 brothers and sisters. The only important ones you need to know are Jenneca, Ivy Isis, Red Rover (Rovesvelt Vehirnen), AnnaMarie (niece), and Tank (who is dead and Annemarie's dad). My mother was Queen Sammerahel Minnhinel. She caught a Glorgacian flu from their raid on the main planet. Arcadia has 22 moons the ones that are important are Iglooeese, Lucefer, Neceltzer, Sindaradia, and Friesh.

The homeland was full of factories that made guns, warheads, high level archery machines, and chemicals. The mansion in which we lived was big, but not exactly castle like though it did have tunnels all the way around. Tank and I, used to go and explore all the time. The only kids that were in the mansion were Ivy, Tank, Red, and me. Jenneca got sent off to Iglooeese because she was the love child of the General of Iglooeese and my mom.

I was the youngest in the house at the time. Arcadia no longer has a queen, since the Counsol of Elders decided to go with the idea of Galacxial Unification. I am a mere servant stuck with the memories of what we were a time ago. I am an Arcadian I age differently from the other civilizations. I am 16,411 years old and only look like an adolescent in your eyes. Arcadia was the leading militia in all the Chrystle Cove Galaxy among the other Galaxies as well. Under my control Glorgac lost his world and was thrown in maximum security for plotting an uprising against Arcadia and homicide. Though we don't know till this day, but I believe he is the one who killed my dear beloved brother Tank.

In this time gravity no longer exists. The hole in the ozone layer exploded the atmosphere and the layers outside of it. I do not know anything about the ozone layers considering Arcadia never had them. The sun also burnt out the sky is nothing but pallid gray and an artificial night (like a giant light bulb) is turned on and off everyday by the scientists that work inside of it. There are no feelings for the genetic scientists that create the artificial humans have taken out the part of the brain that controls feeling and soul. They have not tampered with the forms that were alive before the artificial time.

We are no longer the dominate genus species. Animals got tired of being our unequal servants and led a revolt (with help from the Chrystle Cove animals) against the humans. The being I once called friend is now the ruler of the half of the alliance galaxies. Sinafara and Jabbalute are the rulers of the unified worlds now. Sir Belaric Zyfotote , is the leader of the world's affairs everything comes through him before the queen and king. The animals are smarter and have better political views and help out in the universal standings, though they are against the decimation of people and other beings. There isn't independent governments anymore , but only one dictatorship with peace keepers and sheriffs in the regions.

2. Callilia-The scientist room

The gift of brains is a high gift I was once told by my mother. I no longer have a family and the family that I did have is long gone. I was the only girl and they wanted to put me to good use while they shipped my brothers Collus, Zanctus, and Bollium off to be good soldiers to protect the world order. I hate the world order all its rules and all the people dying to get our freedom rights back. No one should have to die for the rights we were given at birth. Next they'll take away our identities then our soul. I couldn't fathom losing my soul the one thing that makes me more and more like my mom and the wondrous being she was.

I was never good with numbers yet binary code the code that could break everything down made sense to me. I was never the smartest or best at anything, but yet out of the scholars at my school they picked me. The sad thing was though that I had to leave my friends, boyfriend, and brothers to go live in a clammy chamber called an artificial living simulation just to help the top scientist Dr. C.D. Debuckcherrie with the calculation of the planets spheres. I was good at astronomy and with the world going high tech and crap I had "valuable skills that could be used to our advantage".

The Doc. was ok but not much of a party animal and the most boring being I have ever met. I never wrote anything I'd tell him what I think and what calculations I'd find and he'd write it and put it in procedure for me. I wanted to feel loved again and the only time I was allowed out (under supervision) was to collect food for the week's meal.

I heard from one of the servants that served the leader of the world order that there had been such a terrible famine 500 years back that the population began to eat itself and cannibalism rose to a high that the ruler blew up 1/4th of the population to stop it. We grow all our own foods by genetic altering of healthy resources such as fruits and vegetables. We no longer have or need red meat, we get protein from the plants.

We no longer have our own clothes they are all made out of cotton and hemp. You could die them and stitch your own designs in them but other than that we all look the same. The scientists not here, but in another part of the world are also studying the effects of genetic altering on embryos. More and more children are beginning to look more and more alike. The perfect image is smart with blonde, curly hair, and blue eyes. No one is naturally born anymore I was the last one to ever be born that way.

I was always an against the grain kid and now till this very day I want to fight and break away from it all. I want to be on the field just so I can talk to the ruling power and express my views, anger, and my passion on wanting to have freedom to pretend and be a kid again. I wanted to be next to my mom playing patty cake with her and help her cook. I wanted to watch my brothers pig out at the table and then while cleaning the messes and breaking out into hysterics while cleaning the mess with my mom. I wanted to see my family again!!

I felt a tear slip and excused myself to my living chamber. I cried and I cried till I don't remember when but my face was grey and needed to be washed. I went to the sink and mirror all I saw was her, her amethyst eyes, her long brown hair , her teeth and ears, her body, I was her. I loved her and despised her. Milyra was the best mom a single mom could be. She tried to go to every game for the boys, she enrolled Bollium in gymnastics though he was a buff guy and couldn't do well. She couldn't have possibly seen her fate or ours. The future is full of hard deadness that sweeps over the land. There is no love in the air and the only love is that of a mother and a young child.

Icsipian- A forbidden love

I know were supposed to feel anything for one another. I do feel though a strange new feeling that no one could ever know about. It's a weird thing, love it only effects you if you know what it is. Even in a world without feeling love and hope survived no matter what the Chounselors say it can happen , but the consequences are dire and only a relationship that is approved by the minstrate can last. I shall go and ask him if it is meant to be me and Callilia.

Rollock says "it is a love that could last, but only if she wants it too." I must ask her, but how could I, she is the real sun in my life. I want to live her and be the person I am to make her happy. She is the closest thing I have to family or friend. As am I to her. How can I talk to her if we barely see each other? I must try , I will deliver her food tonight!

"Hello", Icsipian said.

"Hi, I guess", Callilia responded.

She had been crying again I could tell her voice was cracked.

"What is wrong my Callilia"? I asked.

I hate it her all the stupid rules and the no feelings and and the being away from everything I cared for , its ridiculous to be separated from your life to be put in a completely different one. I'm tired of being here and alone, im tired and there's nothing I can do, but just pretend and act like a good little teenager like I am supposed to. Oh Icsipian I don't know how you could do for so long? How how can you do it and not go completely mad?" She sobbed.

"I can now get through the day and know that it was worth it because I can see you and know that we still have each other to help us get through our woes." I told her.

"What, what are you saying?" She asked.

" Callilia I believe I love as more than a brother, I love as only a love like this is accepted", I told her.

"Have you consulted Rollock about this love?" she stopped crying.

"Yes and he said we can make it work if you want it to work just as I do" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what to say, I never felt love other than that for my family, surely it is not the same, for I would not make love to my brothers as I would to you."

No, this is a better love it is a love that can help us make a family of our own, Callilia, it is a love sent to from the forces beyond. Join me Callilia in this love of loves, be my lover.

She stood up, I followed.

"Icsipian, I shall think of this love of yours and let you know if I feel this love for you to. Til then I will wish you a good night, for I have cried so many exhausting tears and my eyes are heavy with sleep."

"Good night, my beautiful Callilia I shall see when the dawn rises ."

They both went to their artificial chambers and slept with dreams of love.

Illianna- The wrong of Time Travel

A great philosopher once said "To change time is to change ones one destiny". The philosopher was right. When time travel was discovered it was the best and the worst thing that happened to the human race. It was one of those of many things that led to their downfall. It was all a bad experiment gone horribly wrong.

It started in 2008 when American scientists decided to try to pin 2 protons against each other. There was a scare going on in the North America saying that if they ware to do this act and experiment that there would be a humongous black hole would open and suck the world in.

The preparations went all as planned that day except for the exact effect that the protons would create. They did not know it but the cleaners of the experimental chamber left one more particle in there it was a combination of the elements 108 and 116. The particles were both extremely explosive.

The force of the protons smashing together set off a elemental explosion creating the first time portal. The _blurred _Americans were totally oblivious to the force and nature if the time apparatus. To them it was just a blur of space, but to us Arcadians it was the beginning of the end of the human race.

The scientists began to recreate the time portals over and over again. The portals were enclosed in that one room, but there was one design flaw and that was the window sealant wasn't strong enough and wasn't air tight. The small particles seeped through the holes and the windows causing the portal to expand and that's when our worlds were introduced.


End file.
